The Love Of Theodore And Ashley
by E-Kid
Summary: -Ch. 8 UPDATE!- THE ultimate fanfic for anyone wanting love to finally bloom between these two! PG rating because of powerful descriptions of emotions. Action later.
1. The New King!

RECESS: THE LOVE OF THEODORE AND  
  
ASHLEY  
  
By: E-Kid  
  
Note: The author of this story (i.e., me) does not own the "Recess" characters. Everything pertaining to "Recess" is created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere, and the property of Disney.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
T.J. and the gang are now at the end of their fifth grade year. Everyone - like The Diggers, The Ashleys, Swinger Girl, Guru Kid, and Hustler Kid - is still doing their jobs on the playground. Menlo is still organizing files in the office, Upside-down girl is still hanging.....well, upside-down, even Randall is still snitching for Miss Finster, who hasn't slowed down a bit in her detention-giving and playground-lurking. Principal Prickly - although now without his toupee - is still making his authority acknowledged every chance he gets. However, even with all these recognizable scenes, a change is about to take place at Third Street - namely, the choosing of a new King of the Playground! But, this change is not nearly as large as the one that is about to happen between two close friends. This story is about the one thing in "Recess" that is seldom talked about, but is also the one thing that every "Recess" fan wants to witness.....the undeniable love of T.J. Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE NEW KING!  
  
"All right, pipe down you hooligans!" shouted an angry Miss Finster. All of the assembled fifth graders fell into a five-second hush, then began whispering again. Miss Finster sighed and turned to Principal Prickly.  
  
"Sir, why do we have to go through this every year? We don't need some brat to solve problems on the playground. That's why I'm here, remember?  
  
"Don't be silly, Miss Finster." Principal Prickly reassured her. "You know as well as I do that these kids are more likely to listen to one of their own in authority than us. Besides, it eases my workload as well as yours - by keeping the little brats out of my office while I'm practicing golf - er, uhh, I mean, organizing reports." Prickly cleared his throat as Finster gave him a glance. "Now let's hurry up and do this so I can get out of this auditorium and onto the nearest green!"  
  
While the grown-ups were talking, T.J. Detweiler and his gang - Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, and Gus Griswold- were talking, as well as the other fifth graders.   
  
"Well guys, the reign of King Freddie is officially over!" T.J. said with content.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna miss him." sighed Vince. "It was nice to have a king that was in touch with his athletic side for once."  
  
"Not to mention he was way better than that jerk Bob!" growled Spinelli.  
  
"Wow Spinelli," Gus jumped in, "Are you sure you're not saying that just because King Freddie liked your toughness and King Bob thought you were annoying?"  
  
"Watch it, four eyes!" threatened Spinelli.  
  
"Now, Spinelli, there's no need for that," Gretchen scolded, since she also wore glasses.  
  
"Anyway, now it's time for a new king" T.J. said happily, "a king that's fair, popular, and has a lot of heart, and I think we all know who that's gonna be - "  
  
"Aww, thanks, Teej." Vince interrupted, "I knew that you'd figure out that the number one on my shirt stood for something. Actually, there could be some competition for me. Maybe."  
  
"Uh, Vince, ol' buddy?" T.J. said with a laugh."I was talking about me. After all, everyone likes me - well, except for that Gordie kid - but seriously, if anyone owns this election, it's yours truly. I've even prepared to switch from my trademark red cap to my new crown!"  
  
"What?" Vince said, a bit annoyed. "Look Teej, I'll admit, you're a good man for the job, but me? I'm the best man!"  
  
"Best...MAN?" said Spinelli. "Uh, excuse me, but the last time I checked, the election was open to girls, too. And this girl's gonna win for sure!" she said, thumbing to herself. "And when I do win, I'm keepin' my orange ski cap and ditchin' the stupid crown! Don't forget, nearly everyone in our grade's afraid of me, as they should be, so I've got this election in the bag. No one'll dare cross me by not voting for me!"  
  
"Okay, see that right there?" Vince informed Spinelli, "That attitude's the main reason why you won't win this election, no offense. You see Spinelli, a person with style and finesse, like me, always comes out on top in any election. You gotta be cool, smart - "  
  
"Smart?!?" Spinelli said in disbelief. "Said the guy who once publicly quoted lines from that "Nitwitz" movie - after everyone was already sick of hearing about it, mind you - just so he could get grounded for watching it when he wasn't supposed to!!"  
  
"Well, at least I never PUBLICLY called Miss Grotke "mama" in front of the whole school!!" Vince growled in defense. They gave each other dirty looks.  
  
"People, people, please!!" shouted Gretchen. In a more relaxed tone, she continued "It seems to me that you three are forgetting that the odds of any of you being elected are pretty slim. Why, practically anyone can win...even, say, a certain highly qualified, straight-A female student."  
  
"What!?!" shouted T.J., Spinelli, and Vince. Vince was already about to let Gretchen know why he didn't think she'd win, when Mikey stepped in.  
  
"Dear friends, don't you see? This election is driving us apart, when it should actually be bringing us together in appreciation for the new ruler of the playground, whomever he or she may be. Don't let one little election get in the way of what we all truly treasure - our friendship."  
  
The three arguing friends looked at each other with a bit of embarrassment, then T.J. said "Aw, I'm sorry you guys. Truth is, I'd be happy if any of us won. I mean, either way, we could always call in personal favors to the new ruler, right?"  
  
The three friends all agreed and apologized. Just then, Miss Finster spoke up. "All right, you munchkins, quiet down! Principal Prickly finished counting all the votes, and we have a new ruler." Principal Prickly passed her a folded piece of paper with a look of disgust on his face. Miss Finster opened the paper and continued. "The new ruler of the playground is.....T.J. Detweiler?!?"  
  
A collective gasp was heard from all of the fifth graders, quickly followed by a loud cheer. Everyone knew that T.J. would make the perfect king, particularly because of his well-known strong belief in justice. As everyone began chanting his name, T.J. had a look of shock on his face, as if he thought he was hallucinating. Then Gus confirmed it for him.  
  
"Wow! Congratulations, T.J. - er, I mean, King T.J.!"  
  
Gretchen joined in. "Gadzooks, T.J.! You've been voted the new king! Do you have any idea of the number of possibilities that'll arise from this?"  
  
T.J. was still in a state of shock. "I.....I......."  
  
"Wow, T.J.! Hey, I bet now you could finally keep that rat Randall in his place!" Vince suggested.  
  
"Or even teach those dumb Ashleys a thing or two!" Spinelli added.  
  
"Perhaps your first order of business could be to appoint me as your royal bard" Mikey added. "My poetry will surely aid you in your everyday kingly activities."  
  
"Get real, Mikey" Spinelli butted in. "Everybody knows that a king needs protection first and foremost, i.e. a bodyguard, i.e. me! Right, Teej?"  
  
"I'm the new king?" T.J. asked, slowly but surely understanding what was just said. "I...I'm the new king." Then T.J. slowly smiled. "I'm the new king! Oh man, do you guys know what this means? The possibilities...the opportunities...TENDER!"  
  
"That's what we're sayin', man!" Vince said.  
  
At the front of the auditorium, Miss Finster was pleading with Principal Prickly to recount the votes. "But sir, we can't have that troublemaker take rule over the playground! I know that boy Detweiler; he'll cause havoc on the first day of school!" she said sternly.  
  
"Miss Finster, I don't want that boy to have authority any more than you do," Prickly said to her, thinking back to the time when T.J. was chosen to be principal-for-a-day, and decided to give all-day recess and free ice cream to the school. "But tradition is tradition, and besides, right now the only thing on my mind is beating my brother at golf. So consider the matter closed! All right you children, this assembly is over. Go back to your classes!". Prickly walked out of the auditorium quickly, with Miss Finster still following with her protests.  
  
All of the fifth graders got up and left the auditorium, but not before congratulating T.J. on his big win. As they walked out, everyone could be heard talking to or about their new king.  
  
"Hey T.J.," Digger Dave called out. "can me and Sam dig a royal moat around your throne?"  
  
"Yeah, we've always wanted to do that" Digger Sam said.  
  
"A royal moat, huh?" T.J. thought. "Sure!" he responded, already set in his newfound authority. "Why not? It'll keep any intruders from sneak-attacking me from behind. Great idea, guys!"  
  
"Hey T.J,." Hustler Kid called out. "I got a nice crown and scepter set right here. Looks just like real gold for real power. Whaddaya say, huh? Only five bucks."  
  
"I'm interested," T.J. responded. "We'll deal later, Hustler Kid."   
  
"Uh! T.J. Detweiler?!" said Ashley A. to her fellow Ashleys in disgust. "Like, I thought for sure that I would win. I mean, like, look at me! Don't you girls agree that a fashion queen like me should be the queen of the playground?"   
  
The three other Ashleys said "Like, for sure!". Then Ashley Q. said "But seriously Ashley A., we all know that that T.J. Detweiler boy's, like, the most popular boy in our grade. Actually, I'm not that surprised that he won. I mean, he can be a total dork at times, but he does, like, help everyone out when he can. He's not so bad."  
  
"Not...so...BAD?!?" Ashley A. screamed. "Like, are you forgetting that back in fourth grade, he gave us those stupid funny valentines? And, like, don't get me started on how many times he broke into our clubhouse! Anyway, Ashleys, don't worry; I'll find a way to take my proper place as queen somehow!"  
  
"But Ashley A., like, how are you gonna do that? The election's over." Ashley B. then informed Ashley A. "The only possible way you can be the queen now is if T.J., like, steps down from his position! And there's no way that's gonna happen."  
  
"No," Ashley A. said sinisterly, "but there is another method - blackmail!! All we have to do is get some dirt on him, then use it to, like, totally force him off the throne! This'll take some extensive research, of course, but I'll find it! And when I do, the Ashleys will finally have every fashion-depraved monkey in Third Street, like, totally under their control!"  
  
At this point, the four fashion-obsessed friends shouted their trademark phrase, "SCANDALOUS!!" 


	2. Confession

CHAPTER 2: CONFESSION  
  
Finally, the last day of the school year arrived. At eight-thirty, it was a beautiful sunny morning that hinted of the warm summer days ahead. After just arriving in school, Gretchen found T.J., sitting alone at the benches with a dreamy, content look on his face. Curiously, she approached him.  
  
"Good morning, T.J." Gretchen said to him. As if he saw a ghost, T.J. jumped with a surprised look on his face, also giving Gretchen a start.  
  
"Oh," T.J. said, holding his chest, "Gretchen, don't do that! Jeez, you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry, T.J.," she apologized,"but I couldn't help but notice the look of pleasure on your face."  
  
T.J. then gulped like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uhh, really?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Why, yes," Gretchen responded, "Ahh, you were probably thinking about your good days ahead as king of the playground, am I right?"  
  
"Huh?" T.J. said half-relieved. "Oh, oh yeah, yeah! I can hardly think about anything else! Boy, I sure can't wait 'till after summer...uh, so I can start bossin' people around!...huh...heh, heh..."  
  
Gretchen, being the brain that she was, immediately picked up on T.J.'s save and went on the attack. "Wait a second..." she pondered, "...Okay, T.J., seriously...what were you REALLY thinking about?" then she gave him an accusing glare.  
  
T.J. wasn't about to give up yet. He immediately said, "What are you talkin' about, Gretchen? I just told you..." and then his nervousness set in, "...you know...the king...and I...can't...wait..."  
  
But Gretchen's glare was so strong and so sure that it finally broke T.J. He knew for a fact that there was no possible way to fool a brain like Gretchen's. His loud sigh showed his defeat.  
  
"All right, Gretchen, follow me" T.J. whispered. He looked around and walked in the direction of the school dumpsters. Gretchen had no idea what she was about to be told, but she followed her friend. Once they were behind the dumpsters, Gretchen watched as T.J. sighed again, slowly turned to her, and looked at her with intense eyes.  
  
"Gretchen...what I'm about to tell you...must stay between - and ONLY between these four ears of ours" he told Gretchen in a serious tone.   
  
"Why, of course, T.J.," she said reassuringly. "I'm your friend. You can trust me."  
  
"Good," T.J. said. "Now, I didn't say anything to the guys because I was afraid they'd laugh at me...but..."  
  
"Okay, but shouldn't we wait for Spinelli at least, T.J.?" Gretchen interrupted, a bit nervous. She really didn't feel comfortable hearing what he had to say alone.  
  
"It's ABOUT Spinelli!" T.J. said in a slightly raised voice, then he looked to the ground and sighed. Genuinely perplexed, Gretchen asked, "What is it?". Then T.J., eyes still downward, shared his secret.  
  
"I...I think I......I think I'm in love with Ashley Spinelli", he said, as if he was being forced to.  
  
Gretchen gave a little gasp. She looked straight at T.J., who was still eyeing the ground in embarrassment. Neither one of them spoke for about a minute. Then Gretchen finally spoke up.  
  
"Wow.....uh, T.J.......I don't know what to..."  
  
"It's really weird, y'know?" T.J. said, looking at Gretchen again. "For the longest time, I always saw her as just my tough friend from kindergarten."   
  
Gretchen could tell that T.J. was about to pour his heart out, something that he rarely did.  
  
"But now...now, whenever I'm around her, I find myself trying my best to not talk to her, or look at her...because....well, I feel funny around her."  
  
Gretchen did notice how T.J. lately made a habit of talking casually to everyone but Spinelli, but she always thought it was a coincidence. T.J. continued.  
  
"I can't help it, Gretchen. I can't stop thinking about those big black eyes of hers, her little nose, her...her lips....and I know she always acts tough, and I don't know why, but that makes me want to be with her even more, just to see if she's really like that, y'know?"  
  
Both T.J. and Gretchen smiled at this point, T.J. because he liked thinking about Spinelli, and Gretchen because she gushed at her friend's unusual take on love...and Spinelli. She had never heard anyone describe Spinelli like that, especially not a boy. T.J. continued still.  
  
"Gretchen, it's the weirdest thing. Whenever I look at her, or even hear that hoarse voice of hers, my heart starts beating like crazy...my hands get sweaty...I get nervous all over! I was always able to ignore it before, but lately I've been thinking about her more and more. In fact, I haven't been acting normal around her ever since that experiment you did with us back in fourth grade."  
  
Gretchen let out another short gasp. She remembered that experiment very well. She remembered when T.J. and Spinelli dressed up, groomed themselves, and kissed in front of all of the then-fourth graders. She remembered how the two gagged and spat out afterwards, clearly indicating that the kiss disgusted them - or so she thought.  
  
"Aw, man," T.J. said. "Why'd this have to happen to me? What's wrong with me? No other boy's going through this stupid 'love' thing!"   
  
"Now, T.J.," she began to reassure him, "There's nothing wrong with you. Everybody falls in love at some time. Remember Jeffrey, who professed his love for me back in fourth grade? Or the romance between Miss Finster and Hank the janitor? Love isn't something you can help feeling, T.J. You have to deal with your feelings, before they control you."  
  
Although she didn't show it, Gretchen was overjoyed at T.J.'s confession. She always knew there was a spark between T.J. and Spinelli, ever since Spinelli's crush on T.J. was revealed to the group by Spinelli's mother, on that fateful parent's night over a year ago. Of course, Spinelli would never admit how she was beginning to feel about T.J.; she was much too proud, and besides, she wanted to avoid the embarrassment she got the last time one of Spinelli's crushes (on a fifth grader, "Baby Tooth" Johnny V.) was revealed to the school. Spinelli always held on to the idea that, just like her crush on Johnny V., her crush on T.J. would eventually go away. Also, neither T.J. nor Spinelli wanted to ruin their already-perfect friendship. But Gretchen could see that T.J. was struggling with his emotions, and all she wanted to do was to help him. She knew what to say to him. She would tell him to keep his feelings to himself, and wait them out until they eventually went away. But before she could, T.J. spoke.  
  
"Gretchen, Do you...do you think that I should ask Spinelli to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Gretchen's eyes widened. She never thought about T.J. and Spinelli actually getting together. For some reason, though, the thought actually made her want to smile. She was the only child mature enough to see that T.J. and Spinelli really liked each other. She then decided to look at the pros of getting them together. They would no longer be uncomfortable around one another. They would be the first official couple of their grade, and would of course be popular. Spinelli would even be T.J.'s queen, much better than some bodyguard. Most importantly, they would both finally be happy. These pros excited Gretchen so much that she didn't even consider looking at the cons. She then made up her mind. She was going to help her friends become a couple. In fact, her brain had already given her a plan on exactly how to do it. Gretchen Grundler had found a new project.  
  
"Gretchen, did you hear me?" T.J. asked. She hadn't spoke after his question.  
  
"T.J., are you sure you want to do that? I mean, we're talking about a pretty big step here."  
  
"Gretchen, before I kissed Spinelli, all that was on my mind was regular kid stuff, like...Senor Fusion and...and Beanie McChimp. Now all I can think about is...being with her. I can't help it, but I know what I feel in my heart."  
  
Gretchen was taken aback. She was so used to hearing T.J. talk about comic books, cartoons, and his famous plans. She'd never heard him talk like this before. But she was determined to help her friend.  
  
"T.J., I have an idea that might make Spinelli want to be with you, too," she blurted out in slight excitement.  
  
"Really?" T.J. asked happily. Before he could say anymore, Gretchen whispered her plan in his ear. T.J. gained an unsure look on his face.  
  
"Uh, Gretchen," T.J. said, "I really don't think Spinelli's gonna go for that again. You know how she is!"  
  
"Trust me, T.J.," Gretchen reassured him, "This will definitely work. But you must make sure that you don't hold back your feelings as well. This encounter has to be as natural as possible. Since your father is always home, and Spinelli's mother is always home, you'll have to do it in my house. My parents won't be home until five o'clock." At that point, Gretchen saw Vince at a distance, who seemed to be looking for them.  
  
"Uh-oh," Gretchen warned, "There's Vince. Don't worry, T.J.; I'll speak with Spinelli as soon as I see her. You just make sure to be at old Rusty after school. I'll tell her to meet you there." (Even though it was actually christened 'New Rusty', the kids still managed to go back to calling it 'Old Rusty'.)   
  
"Done," T.J. responded, "oh, and Gretchen?"  
  
"Yes, T.J.?"  
  
"Thanks.....for, you know....listening to me and...not laughing at me."  
  
Gretchen smiled and said, "Anytime, T.J."  
  
Then the two headed over to Vince who greeted them as they walked to him. They acted as if the conversation had never occurred. 


	3. The Setup

CHAPTER 3: THE SETUP  
  
"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!" went the bell for recess. "Oh my!" exclaimed Ms. Grotke (Coincidentally, she had begun teaching fifth grade class just as T.J. and his classmates moved up to fifth grade). "Recess already? Oh, darn this solar-powered watch". Then she gained a more cheerful tone. "Well, class, I guess that's it for the year. Remember, like I said before, even though I won't be your teacher next year, you can still come to me if you're having trouble adjusting to sixth grade life. Have a safe recess, and a safe summer vacation, everyone!"  
  
As she said this, everyone left the room with smiles and chatter. Before Spinelli could leave, though, Gretchen grabbed onto her shoulder in an effort to stop her.  
  
"Huh?" Spinelli said almost angrily, thinking that someone was looking to pick a fight. "Oh, heya, Gretch" she greeted in a more friendly tone.  
  
"Hey, Spinelli," said Gretchen, slightly nervous about how Spinelli would take her request. "Uh, Spinelli, I need you to do me a slight...favor."  
  
"Sure, Gretch," Spinelli said. "What?"  
  
"Well....remember back in fourth grade....when you and T.J. helped me with that experiment, in which you had to kiss and describe your emotions that followed?"  
  
Spinelli was completely caught off guard with this memory. Although her facial expression didn't show it, she was blushing at the thought of her and T.J. kissing. In her usual tough-girl tone, she responded, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I...uh....sort of need you two to do it again, because..."  
  
Before Gretchen could continue, Spinelli cut her off. "What?!" she responded in disbelief. "No way, Gretch! Uh-uh! What are you, crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time? All those kids were watchin' me and T.J. like we were gettin' married or somethin'!"  
  
"But don't you see, Spinelli?" Gretchen immediately responded. She was about to use a bit of psychology to trick Spinelli into agreeing with her. "The results from that experiment - i.e., you and T.J. being repulsed after the kiss - could have occurred BECAUSE of the others watching you. My experiment results are very important to me, Spinelli; and that experiment was the only one of mine that was done improperly. This is why we have to perform it again. I promise you, no one will know about this kiss, other than T.J., me, and you."  
  
"But...but what about T.J.? I know he won't go for this again!" Spinelli said, looking for a way out of the experiment. The last time she kissed T.J., everyone pretty much forgot about it. She knew that if she did it again, she wouldn't be as lucky. She would lose her tough girl rep, just like the time she called Ms. Grotke "mama", or when her temporary crush on Johnny V. was revealed, but this time, it would be permanent.  
  
"I already confirmed T.J. as a ready and willing participant in this experiment," Gretchen said, blocking Spinelli's only polite way out. Now I only need you to be on board. Come on Spinelli; don't you want to help me out by finding out whether or not us girls will actually like kissing boys?"  
  
Now Spinelli was trapped. If she gave any negative answer, she would either be considered a bad friend, or Gretchen would think that she wasn't interested in the experiment because she already knew she liked kissing. After a short internal struggle, she, as T.J. did earlier, sighed to show her defeat.  
  
"Fine, Gretchen," she said. "I'll do the stupid experiment. Let's go. Where's T.J.?"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," Gretchen said, "Not yet. Meet him by Old Rusty after school, then go to my house, where no one can see you two. My parents will be at work until five o'clock, that leaves about two hours, plenty of time. Here's my house key; keep it safe."  
  
"What about Vince, Mikey, and Gus?" Spinelli asked as a final, feeble attempt to get out of the whole thing.  
  
"Not to worry," Gretchen responded, "I'll keep them busy at Vince's. Oh, and I'll call you from there to see how it went, so you'll have to wait for that call."  
  
"Wait a second," Spinelli said, nervously pocketing Gretchen's key. The thought of her and T.J. kissing alone entered her head, and terrified her. For some reason, she thought it was even scarier than kissing in front of a crowd. "Uhh...Aren't you supposed to be with us, y'know, to actually SEE our reactions?"  
  
"I don't need to see it, Spinelli, as long as I know what happens, so I can start analyzing the results in contrast to the previous experiment," Gretchen replied. "Of course, I can trust my two friends to tell me the truth, right?"  
  
"Uh, right," Spinelli said, depressed. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but she knew she had to do it.  
  
Finally, the three o'clock bell rang. Almost immediately, every kid in Third Street blasted out of the school, eager to start summer vacation. Vince, Gus, Mikey, and Gretchen were among the rushing crowd, until Vince noticed that T.J. and Spinelli were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, where's Spinelli and T.J.?" Mikey asked his three friends.  
  
Gretchen quickly responded with a prepared excuse. "Oh, they went over to T.J.'s house to watch pay-per-view wrestling." She knew that this excuse was believable, since T.J. and Spinelli were the only ones in the group who loved pro wrestling, plus T.J.'s family was the only one in the group's to have pay-per-view. "Hey Vince," she continued, "how about we go to your house to watch Beanie McChimp?"  
  
"That sounds great!" Gus said.  
  
"Great idea, Gretch!" Vince agreed. "I just hope my parents stocked up on Winger-Dingers."  
  
The four friends laughed and headed over to Vince's house.  
  
Although the four friends had left the school, T.J. and Spinelli were on the playground. T.J. went towards Old Rusty to see if Spinelli was there, and she was. She caught sight of him and smiled as a friend should, although she was really nervous. "Hey, Teej," she greeted him.  
  
"Hey," T.J. hailed back. Immediately, he got "that feeling" again. He almost looked at her lips too long, before he caught himself and said, "Well, I guess Gretchen told you about the re-experiment, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. Both of them eyed the ground for five seconds.  
  
"Well, we should hurry up and do this," T.J. said, trying to sound as regular as possible.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Spinelli responded, doing the same as T.J..  
  
They began walking to Gretchen's house, not saying anything for about five minutes. Then, all of a sudden, Spinelli hit on a topic that broke the ice.  
  
"So, T.J.," Spinelli finally said, "You catch that match between the Minister of Mayhem and Killer Calhoun last night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Man, that was awesome!" T.J. responded excitedly. "I couldn't believe it! That last slam actually BROKE the entire ring down! That was amazing!". He actually started to see her as just a friend again.   
  
"Well, what'd you expect? Together those guys do weigh over eight hundred pounds...mix that with a superplex off the top rope, and you'll always get destructive results!" said Spinelli with excitement.  
  
After a long period of walking and talking, the two were finally nearing Gretchen's house, still discussing pro wrestling.  
  
"Yeah, but the best part was when Iron Ivan Torgoff did that German suplex to Bloodbath Bates..." T.J. continued. He then grabbed Spinelli's waist from behind to demonstrate, and continued, "...right on the steel chair!", while playfully pulling her up and down. They were both laughing at first, but then they slowly stopped, noticing the position they were in. It didn't take long for T.J. to go from friendly rough-housing to appreciating the fact that he was finally holding the girl he loved. Spinelli felt a bit scared about the way T.J. was holding her; it was the way a boy would hold his girlfriend. Simultaneously, T.J. quickly let go of Spinelli as she pulled away from him slightly. They looked at each other for a second, then looked to the ground in embarrassment. Quickly thinking, T.J. saw Gretchen's house.  
  
"Well, here we are," T.J. said, as if nothing awkward had happened. "You got the key?"  
  
"Right here" Spinelli replied quickly. They both ran to the house and entered after Spinelli opened the door.  
  
"Man, I don't know how Gretchen's folks keep their house so clean," Spinelli said upon seeing the well-organized Grundler home. It was even hotter inside than outside, so she then moved to the opposite side of the family room to turn on the air conditioner, as she did casually whenever she visited Gretchen. She also took off her hot black jacket.  
  
"Yeah," T.J. agreed while closing and locking the front door and closing the windows. "So........how's about a kiss, baby?" T.J. asked half-jokingly, imitating a 1920's gangster he saw in an old "shoot-em-up" movie with Spinelli and the gang. He was hoping that she would remember it. She did.  
  
"Now, Theodore!" Spinelli replied, imitating a Southern belle from the same movie. They both sensed that if they kissed while joking around, it would be easier, and more likely that their friendship wouldn't change. Spinelli sat down on the Grundlers' soft couch and continued, "Why, we just met two days ago! It would be improper!" Usually, Spinelli would never try to act like, what she would consider to be, some sissy, weak, make-uppy girl from the South. But at that moment, it didn't seem so bad.  
  
"Truss me, baby," T.J. said, sitting on the couch beside her while overacting, "You ain't seen improper yet!". Then he wiggled his eyebrows, which made Spinelli chuckle. "Why, Theodore J. Detweiler, I do declare that you're putting a move on me!" Spinelli said, removing her orange ski cap and placing it on the coffee table. T.J. removed his red cap, and continued,"Lissen up sweetheart, in a coupl'a months I'm gonna be the new king'a Third Street. How's about you bein' my queen?" He joked while holding up her chin.  
  
Suddenly, Spinelli had a look of ecstasy on her face. "Wow Teej, you mean it? Queen of the playground?" Spinelli asked in her regular voice. T.J. was still holding up her chin, but this time, he didn't let go. It was now or never. 


	4. Young Love

CHAPTER 4: YOUNG LOVE  
  
T.J. now looked at Ashley Spinelli, a girl he had known for most of his life, as the one thing that he needed to have. All of the feelings that he had for her now came to an all-time high. His hand still under her chin, he looked at every detail of her face: her perfect, full lips, her tiny, cute nose, and those eyes; those big, dark, sparkling pools of beauty staring directly at him so intensely. He then moved his hand from her chin to her left cheek, rubbing it ever so gently, and responded to her earlier question in a most tender manner, "Of course, Spinelli. Nobody else could ever be my queen."  
  
"T.J....." Spinelli whispered. She tried her hardest to fight his gentle touch, but it was too new, too electric, too good to stop. In all her life, she had never heard a boy even tell her that she was pretty, and now here was one that was touching her face; giving her this new sensation. Unlike T.J., Spinelli tried her best to stop what was happening. It all felt too scary and too good at the same time. She looked at that slightly pudgy, freckled face of T.J.'s, only to feel more affection than ever before. She then realized: this face wasn't the face of just some boy. This was the face of a boy she'd known ever since kindergarten, a boy who'd never hurt her and always help her whenever he could, but most importantly, a boy who, whether she liked it or not, she had completely fallen for. This wasn't just some meaningless crush...it was love. Full-blown love. It had to be.  
  
"Spinelli..." T.J. whispered back. He couldn't hold it in any longer. All he could focus on were those smooth, almost glossy lips of hers, naturally puckered up and ready. They both leaned in to one another, and their lips finally touched.  
  
As soon as they kissed, they both felt an electricity like never before. They were finally doing what they wanted to do to one another, ever since their first kiss over a year ago. T.J. then began to put his arms around Spinelli, after feeling her small hands clamp behind his neck. Spinelli then did something that T.J. never even considered doing - she probed her tongue into his mouth! He could tell that she was enjoying it, too; she let out three soft, consecutive moans, which prompted him to put his tongue in her mouth, too. There they were, French-kissing as if their life depended on it, not caring about anything else but making each other happy. They were in the position that had long eluded them but had finally come: T.J. fingered Spinelli's soft, brunette hair with one hand and held her close with the other. Spinelli was still using both hands to keep T.J.'s face to hers. Their soft tongues rubbed against one another in a random but comfortable manner, each one feeling the other's taste buds. Although they were together in their own fantasy world of joy and bliss for only two minutes, to them, it felt like an eternity. Soon, Spinelli broke the kiss and gave T.J. a slight look of fear, who looked at her with the same expression on his face.  
  
They both let go of each other and turned their faces away from one another. They knew now that they could no longer just be friends, they were something more. Of course, they both knew about love and how it changes the way you see things and certain people; they had heard all of that through their parents. In their usual kid-innocence, T.J., Spinelli, and the rest of the gang promised each other that they'd never fall in love with anyone. But now that they had shared such a passionate kiss, how could T.J. not be in love with this girl? How could Spinelli deny her true feelings, scary as they may have been, for such a charming, yet caring friend as this boy?  
  
T.J. then grabbed Spinelli's hand, which caused her to look straight at him. He then said the words that he knew would finally bring him and her together....  
  
"I love you, Ashley Spinelli."  
  
The second that he said those words, Spinelli drew in a much-needed breath. She felt a strong sensation wash over her body, as if she had been in a hot desert for most of her life, and suddenly jumped into a pool of cool water from out of nowhere. T.J. himself had a similar feeling upon his admission; it was as if he had thrown a heavy load off of his back, after carrying it for over a year. T.J. smiled at her, not caring if she answered him back or not. For once, he was happy that the rest of his friends weren't around, otherwise he would have never said such a thing. Trembling uncontrollably, a watery-eyed Spinelli then smiled back at him with uncharacteristic joy and said...  
  
"I love you too, T.J.!"  
  
She then darted towards him and hugged him hard, resting her head on his chest. T.J. looked down at her, seeing a tear roll down her rosy cheek near her broad smile. He'd never seen her like this; she was trembling a little bit, and he could actually feel her strong heartbeat on his stomach, final proof that she felt strongly for him.  
  
This was all too much for him. He did the only thing he could do at that point. He instinctively hugged her back and loosened her pigtails, so he could run his fingers through her long, black hair. He had the same bodily reactions as her, and they both loved how their heartbeats felt against one another. Finally, T.J. kissed Spinelli's forehead as she continued sniffling from her short cry.  
  
All T.J. could think about afterwards was her. All of the years that he'd known Spinelli as a rough-and-tumble tomboy friend had just melted away with one kiss. It was finalized; Spinelli was now more than just his friend, she was his girl, and he knew that there could never be another. Part of him still couldn't believe that he had actually told Spinelli how he really felt about her. He always feared that she just wouldn't feel the same way, and would stop being friends with him. But now here she was, overcome with emotion for the first time ever. She told him that she loved him, too, and that was all he needed, or would ever need. He was in absolute heaven.  
  
Spinelli laid on T.J. as if he had just saved her, and in a way, he did. She knew for a fact that she'd never make the first move in telling T.J. how their playground kiss forever changed how she saw him. For the past year she was involved in an internal struggle; she knew that her newfound feelings would seriously interfere with the girl she always knew she was: Spinelli, the most infamous and feared name in Third Street. There were times when she'd imagine her and T.J. as a couple, walking to school together, holding hands. She was emotionally growing up faster than most girls in her grade, and was trying her hardest to stop it. But after that second kiss, there was no going back. She loved T.J. Detweiler. She always liked him, but now she loved him. She loved his smile, his freckles, his brown hair, his eyes - everything. But most of all, she liked how he made her feel - like a girl......a girl who was needed. That was what made her cry - she finally saw that T.J. was the only boy who truly cared for her and would do anything to make her happy. She had him in her arms, and she would never let go. Everything felt perfect to her.   
  
She then looked up at him as he was looking down at her. They saw each other in a new light. They smiled and blushed furiously at each another, glad to finally be in one another's arms without embarrassment. If they could, they'd stay in that embrace forever. They both started breathing heavily again, delighting in the incomparable feeling of true love.  
  
For twenty minutes, the two were holding each other. Then suddenly, the Grundlers' phone rang loudly on the table beside the couch they were on, which startled them both. Immediately, they knew that it was Gretchen calling.  
  
"I'll get it," T.J. said, still happy about successfully sharing his feelings with Spinelli. Then his smile quickly faded. "Whoa, wait a second, she's gonna be asking about the experiment! What are we supposed to tell her?" he asked Spinelli.  
  
"No problem" Spinelli told him. "We'll just act the same way we did last time - complete denial. Tell her we kissed, and didn't like it, that's all."  
  
"Uh, Spinelli?" T.J. said with worry, "I don't think that'll work this time". He was remembering the fact that he already told Gretchen his secret, therefore him telling her that the kiss wasn't special to him would be an obvious lie.   
  
"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked him.  
  
"Just trust me on this, okay?" T.J. responded. There was NO WAY he could tell her that someone else knew about his feelings for her before she did, especially when that someone was Gretchen. Spinelli would figure out T.J. and Gretchen's "plan", and he didn't even want to think about what she'd do then.  
  
"Well, you'd better think of somethin'!" Spinelli told him, finally in touch once again with her tough-girl self. "I don't want anyone to know about.....us, Teej."  
  
"Hey, you think I do?" T.J. said as if he felt the same way, but really immediately feeling bad about just saying those words. He lied to her, and he hated having to do it, because it felt like he was betraying her. Also, he had secretly wished for everyone to know about them - the gang, their parents, even everyone at Third Street. T.J. was never one to try to hide something he loved from everyone, and Spinelli was definitely no exception. However, he had to lie, in order to avoid a definite disagreement with Spinelli, and to keep her from knowing that Gretchen knew about his emotions.   
  
"Teej, the phone! Hurry up!"  
  
"Oh, right," T.J. said. T.J. then picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"T.J., it's me," whispered Gretchen.  
  
"Gretchen, can you talk louder?" T.J. said. "I can barely hear you."  
  
"Actually, I can't," Gretchen responded, "I'm calling from the LaSalle's kitchen. Vince, Mikey, and Gus are in the living room watching Beanie McChimp. I told them that I'd be getting a can of soda, so I'll have to be quick. I called to see if you and Spinelli already, uhhh.....performed the experiment."  
  
T.J. immediately felt stuck. What was he supposed to say? He looked at Spinelli, who had an "I love ya, but if you tell her, I'll knock your head clean off" expression on her face. T.J. cleared his throat nervously, but then thought. He loved her. He sure enough liked Gretchen, but he loved Spinelli. He'd do anything for her......even lie to a friend. If she didn't want anyone to know, no one had to know, and besides, he could always explain his lie to Gretchen later. With that, he spoke with a bit of confidence:  
  
"Well, yeah, we did it."  
  
"And? AND?" Gretchen asked with a sudden broad smile.  
  
"Nothing," T.J. replied plainly.  
  
Gretchen's smile fell to a dropped jaw. "Nothing?"  
  
"That's right," T.J. answered. "We kissed and neither one of us felt anything. I mean, it wasn't as gross as last time..."  
  
Right then T.J. saw Spinelli giving him a look that said "Don't say that, dufus! She might catch on!" and he continued.  
  
"....but we didn't feel weird or anything. So now I guess we don't have to worry about that stupid "boys kissing girls" stuff messing with us anytime soon, right?"  
  
Gretchen was at a loss for words. All she could think was, "What just happened? I know T.J. isn't telling me the truth, but what happened? Oh, gosh, did she reject him?.............Of course. Of course she did......and now he's just trying to save face. Oh, poor T.J......."  
  
T.J. decided to end the conversation before he ended up telling her more lies. "Anyway, Gretch, we're both going home. I'll leave your key under the welcome mat, so come quick. See you at school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
But Gretchen was still thinking. "This is my fault! I shouldn't have pushed him so hard! I can't believe that I let my own excitement get ahead of my common sense! But why did she reject him? Maybe she just wasn't ready to tell him. Or maybe.....maybe she never liked him in the first place and I misread everything! But I was so sure! How am I ever going to face him now......or Spinelli for that matter? She'll kill me for putting her through this!" She was going to ask to speak to Spinelli, but after that last thought, she decided against it. At this point, Gretchen heard T.J. say "okay" and just answered "Uh, okay."  
  
All T.J. could assume at this point was that hopefully Gretchen thought that he kissed Spinelli, and that she didn't feel anything for him. Because of that, he then lied to her to save face, since Spinelli was right there. Yeah, she'd be able to figure it out. He knew she'd be asking more questions at that point, but he wasn't ready to answer any further ones. He needed more time to to figure out this situation, to think about how he'd convince Gretchen that there was really no love between him and Spinelli; that was now necessary. Almost confused from the whole situation, T.J. finally ended the phone call in desparation and simply said, "Bye, Gretch."   
  
She replied, "Bye, T.J."  
  
Both T.J. and Gretchen hung up quickly. All Gretchen could think about afterwards walking back to the living room was how she inadvertently hurt T.J. and scared Spinelli. Of course, Vince and the rest were too busy watching Beanie McChimp to notice the look of despair on her face....or that she never got her soda. 


	5. Back To School

CHAPTER 5: BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
Summer vacation, as usual, passed by all too soon. Like every year, T.J. spent his summer kicking back and doing things he wasn't allowed during the school months, like staying up late and watching extra television. The rest of the gang were at various summer camps for a month - including Spinelli. T.J. missed her terribly, but there was nothing he could do; her parents made her go to a regular camp this year instead of the usual 'wrestling' camps. Spinelli offered to break out and sneak to T.J.'s room, but T.J. told her that that would not only get her in trouble, but it would arouse suspicion about their relationship if she got caught. It was a long month, but when she came back, they were soon in each other's arms, kissing and playing with the other's hair - in secret, of course. The next vacation month proved easy for their new relationship. T.J. would call her during her usual boxing training to talk. Spinelli would call him while he was playing catch to talk. They'd go to each other's house to talk - and kiss. They'd make regular phone calls to and hang out with their friends - with the exception of Gretchen, who they both feared would again ask what was going on between them. But besides the fact that they hadn't seen Gretchen for nearly two months, it was still one of the greatest summers ever.  
  
Then came back-to-school day. The day where children all over America sadly re-enter school classrooms. But not T.J. Detweiler, though. Because on this day, he was to be inaugurated in a grand-but-short ten minute ceremony. As he entered school, many students lined the walkway and cheered him on as he walked. This wasn't the first time that this happened, but today it felt extra-special.  
  
Then recess came. Vince and Mikey, T.J.'s top two bodyguards (he chose them because Vince had been a good temp bodyguard for former King Bob, and Mikey.....was just huge), were on top of the royal throne, which was crowded in the front by nearly all of the students. Vince shouted above the commotion:  
  
"Attention, Third Street! Show your love for our new ruler......KING T.J.!!!!  
  
At that point, T.J. appeared from the back of the throne and walked slowly. Suddenly, music played through a radio near the throne; it was The Rock's entrance theme from the WWF:   
  
"If ya smeeeeell....(boom)....what The Rock....(ba-boom)....is cookin!   
  
(brrrrrrrrrrrm, brrrm-brrrm, brr-brrrrrrrrrrm) The Rock says.......  
  
The Rock....The Rock....The Rock says....  
  
T.J. wanted to play this song because he thought that it was the coolest, most majestic entrance song ever. As soon as the first guitar solo hit, he stood in front of his new chair, arms slightly lifted from his side, fists clenched, feet at shoulder width, and with a serious look on his face, he looked out in the distance, seeming to say, 'I am king of everything'. All of his new subjects cheered like crazy, except for a select few. Vince looked at T.J., smiled and shook his head thinking, 'He's just too much'. Then Vince called out to T.J., "Hey, King Teej, you should probably turn the music off, Finster might hear."  
  
"Good call, Vince" T.J. replied, then he signaled Mikey to turn off the music. Once it was off, he continued.  
  
"All right, everyone," T.J. shouted, quieting most of the kids down, "As your king, I only demand three basic things on this playground: peace, joy, and equality. Now I'm not saying that I want you to act like a bunch of hippies, but....."  
  
As T.J. continued his speech, four girls were leaving the scene with angry looks.  
  
"This is just.....not.....FAIR!!" Ashley A. growled. "All these years I thought it would be ME on that stupid throne, not Jerk-weiler!"  
  
"I thought you said you'd try to get some dirt on him" Ashley B. reminded her.  
  
"I know! I didn't forget. I NEVER forget."  
  
"Oh really? Remember 'Purple Day', fourth grade?" Ashley Q. asked her.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I thought we all agreed to never bring that up again!" Ashley A. reminded them. "And secondly, who are we kidding? This is Detweiler we're talking about. He's all about justice. He's clean! He's perfect!"  
  
"He's a greedy woman-stealer!" said a voice from behind the group. All four Ashleys turned around to see a slightly sad, mostly mad Randall Weems, the snitch, the weasel, the hunchback that no student liked or trusted.  
  
"EEW! Like, get away from us, loser!" Ashley A. instinctively shouted. But she then remembered what Randall just said. Pathetically, Randall mumbled "Oh, sorry", and began to walk away, but then Ashley A. stopped him.  
  
"Wait a second! What did you mean by 'woman-stealer'?"  
  
"Oh," Randall turned around and said, "Well.....two months ago, right after summer vacation started, I went over to Gretchen Grundler's house after school to try to make a deal with her concerning sixth grade and.....my homework...."  
  
"Go on...." Ashley Q. said impatiently. He continued.  
  
"Anyway, before got to the door, I could see T.J. walking past the front window, and I went to the window to peek inside, and I saw.....Spinelli stting on a chair..."  
  
"So you saw Detweiler and his dorky gang," Ashley B. added, "So what?"  
  
"You don't understand. It wasn't all six of them, just T.J. and Spinelli...." then Randall got a disgusted look on is face, "......and they were.....kissing!".  
  
All four Ashleys gasped. After saying that, Randall felt like he could have blown chunks right there. Even though he never showed it, he had a kind of 'thing' for Spinelli. Of course, he could never tell her; his fear of rejection and humiliation was much too high for that. Also, he would usually treat her just as bad as he treated his arch-enemy, T.J., tattling on them and blackmailing them whenever he could. He never could figure out why he did these things to her. He probably couldn't help himself, maybe it was just his way. Maybe he did them to stay fresh on her mind and not be forgotten, he didn't know. But it no longer mattered. He was angry at both of them, for crushing his dreams of what, in his mind, could have been. He was so angry and crushed that the thought of busting the new 'couple' himself didn't even cross his mind. After calming himself down, Randall finished his story.  
  
"Not only that, afterwards, they were.....they were.....snuggling!"  
  
At that point, Ashley B., Q., and T. all smiled at each other, knowing that opportunity was knocking. However, for some reason, Ashley A. was still with a dropped jaw. For some reason, instead of feeling delight over the valuable piece of information, she felt another emotion - jealousy. Like Randall, she hated the idea of T.J. 'being with' Spinelli. Unlike Randall, she had just discovered this. She didn't feel anything for T.J. before, so why did she feel upset now? Again, unlike Randall, she refused to dwell on her emotions. All she knew was that she didn't like them together, and she'd do anything to break them up, even hurt Spinelli in the process if possible.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, like, I don't believe this! Dork-weiler and Spin-ugly finally hooked up!" Ashley B. exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it was only a matter of time, especially after that experiment-kiss thing they did," Ashley Q. added. "Now that we know we have a secret couple on our hands, all we have to do is threaten to bust them, and force Detweiler to, like, give up his power to you, Ashley A.!"  
  
"Wait a second," Ashley A. said with an unusually angry look on her face. "That might not work. What if they're planning to tell everyone anyway? Then that plan will blow up in our faces. No, we need something more sinister. Something that'll hurt them...."  
  
Just then, Ashley A. thought up a devious idea. She spoke with an evil voice, "I think.....we should break up the royal couple!"  
  
"Oooh.....SCANDALOUS!!" chorused the other three Ashleys.  
  
"Huddle up, Ashleys! I'm already, like, totally forming a plan!.....Oh, and Randall?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Randall said, expecting her to finally tell him to get lost.  
  
"We're gonna need your spy sense for this one," she said slyly.  
  
Randall then gained a happy smile on his face, rubbed his hands together, and replied, "Oh, boy! Moist!"  
  
Back on the royal throne, King T.J. was relaxing and fumbling to fit the new crown he got from Hustler Kid, onto his red cap. He had already taken off his green jacket and clasped the two top buttons around his neck so that it would look like a cape on him. He pointed his scepter at Vince and ordered:  
  
"Vince?"  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
"Fetch me a bag of double chocolate-chip cookies!"  
  
"Yes, your highness," Vince responded.  
  
Both boys then smiled as Vince went off to get T,J,'s cookies. Earlier, T.J. had expressed concern about acting too much like a king around his friends-turned-royal guards. Vince and Mikey, though, told T.J. that it was okay, and that they didn't mind using titles with him during school hours and doing whatever he said, because they knew he was a good friend. He then turned to Mikey:  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"Yes, King T.J.?"  
  
"Go and bring Spinelli to me. And afterwards, go to Arty Kid and ask him if he can do a picture of me, so I can put it on the back of my throne."  
  
"Yes, sire!" Mikey happily responded.  
  
T.J. sat back and smiled a big smile. "Ahhh, this is the life," he said happily. But before he could close his eyes in content, he saw Gretchen walking up to his throne, eyes fixed on him. T.J. thought, "Uh-oh". 


	6. All About Us

CHAPTER 6: ALL ABOUT US  
  
"Permission to speak, sire?" Gretchen asked half-jokingly as she approached T.J.  
  
"Sure, Gretch," T.J. answered, knowing what she wanted to talk about. After avoiding her all summer, and earlier in the school day, T.J. finally had to explain himself.  
  
"Look, T.J., .....about you and Spinelli......I....."  
  
"Wait, Gretchen," T.J. interrupted. "Before you say anything, let me talk. I lied. Me and Spinelli liked kissing each other......well, I mean, we still like kissing, and we're kinda boyfriend and girlfriend now. The reason why I couldn't tell you last time was because Spinelli was there and,......well, she doesn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Oh!" Gretchen said, both happy and relieved. "So that's why you two were avoiding me all this time! I thought she figured us out and you both couldn't face me."  
  
"Yeah," T.J. replied. "Look, Gretchen, I'm sorry I lied to you. And thanks for helping me with.....you know."  
  
"That's okay, T.J.," Gretchen told him happily. "I'm just glad I could help my two friends...."  
  
Just then, T.J. saw Spinelli walking towards him. Gretchen saw her, too, and got the hint. "We'll talk later, T.J.," she told him as she walked away.  
  
"Hey there, your highness" Spinelli said five seconds later. "You called?"  
  
"Hey, Spinelli," T.J. said with a half-smile on his face.  
  
"So, ya plannin' to give some power to your new girlfriend?" she asked; they both blushed when she said the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Aw, come on Spinelli, you know I can't do that without blowin' the whistle on......us," he replied.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm startin' to change my mind," Spinelli told him, sitting beside him and pushing him into the other side of his chair. She then took the crown off his cap and said, "Besides, if I can get to share this big chair with you AND be called 'Queen Spinelli', I guess I can sacrifice some of my rep."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second," T.J. said in surprise. "You mean you want to tell the guys and everyone else about us?! But.....but I thought you were worried about your reputation."  
  
"Well, I know," she replied, putting the crown on her head. "But I think I can sacrifice some of my rep for some absolute power. Besides, if anyone makes a crack about it, I'll be ready to dish out some royal pain!"  
  
"So," T.J. said with a concerned look on his face, "You really think we're ready to tell?"  
  
Spinelli then took his hand in hers and replied, "Teej, I felt weird about a lotta things since that.....kiss. And at first, I thought everything about me was changing. But after I talked to my mom...."  
  
"Whoa," T.J. said in slight confusion. "You mean you already told your mom about you and me?"  
  
"Yeah, she knows," she said with embarrassment. "Man, that was a hard night. You should'a seen her screamin' and jumpin' around and huggin' and kissin' me, "Oh, Ashley, I can't believe it! You have a little boyfriend?! My little girl's in love!". Ugh. And then my dad came in and she told him everything, then he gave me an extra-hard noogie, "What?! You mean my little pumpkin's got a special friend? Atta girl!!"  
  
Before Spinelli went on further, T.J. asked her, "So, why'd you go to your mom?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I thought she could help me with how I felt....and she did. Teej, all I know is this. The way I think about you and feel about you.....that doesn't say who I am, or change who I am. I'm still the same old Spinelli, so who cares what other kids think? Let's stop sneakin' around and just tell 'em."  
  
At this point, T.J. couldn't be any happier. It would all be resolved soon. They'd announce their new relationship to the gang, Gretchen could act surprised like everyone else, and all the secrecy could stop. But even then, there was still one thing to worry about.  
  
"Y'know, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus might be okay with us, but everyone else could really give us a hard time," T.J. warned her.  
  
Spinelli looked at him and simply said "Let's just do it."  
  
Right then, Mikey returned to the throne and spoke to T.J., "Sire, I spoke to Arty Kid about the royal painting. He says it should be ready for you by tomorrow first recess."  
  
T.J. looked down on Mikey and said, "Good. Mikey, call an immediate gathering of the grades."  
  
Mikey, unsure of what T.J. was about to do, just replied "Yes, sire", and called in every kid in eyesight. Vince, who had returned with a bag of cookies, first gave them to T.J., and then went off to help Mikey. Within a minute, nearly every kid in Third Street assembled in front of the throne, murmuring and wondering what was happening.  
  
Spinelli looked hard at T.J., knowing fully what he was about to do, but still not believing it.  
  
"YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!!" T.J. began. Nearly everyone hushed down.  
  
"I, KING T.J., HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!"  
  
This time, there was complete silence.  
  
"YOU SEE THIS GIRL SITTING HERE ON MY THRONE, WEARING MY CROWN?"  
  
Everyone looked at Spinelli and wondered why she was sitting in the king's chair. That is, everyone except five people. In the crowd of students, Randall looked at his king with pure hatred. All four Ashleys looked on with unsure faces.  
  
"HER NAME IS SPINELLI, and.....AND SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
Except for the Ashleys and Randall, everyone let out a collective gasp and just stared at Spinelli and T.J. on the throne. Most shocked of all were three boys: Gus in the crowd, and Vince and Mikey, right beside T.J..  
  
Before anyone could respond to what he just said, T.J. dropped another bombshell.  
  
"AND ON THIS DAY, IT IS MY DECREE THAT SINCE SHE'S THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE KING, THAT MAKES HER QUEEN!......technically."  
  
Still not a word was uttered from the crowd before him.  
  
Still, T.J. continued, "AND WITH THAT SAID, I ORDER YOU TO GIVE A GRAND WELCOME.....TO 'QUEEN SPINELLI'!"  
  
At first, no one knew what to make of what the king just said. Many of them whispered to one another along the lines of "They're together?" and "I don't believe it. That's disgusting!". T.J. was starting to feel really nervous, but then, someone in the crowd fearlessly showed their support. Everyone quieted down and turned to see a little fourth-grade girl furiously clapping with a huge smile on her face. It was Theresa LeMays, better known as Gus' little friend, Corn-chip Girl. T.J. and Spinelli looked at their young friend with smiles of appreciation on their faces. Before anyone else could react, someone else started clapping hard too. It was Guru Kid.  
  
"Wise is the king who bares his soul to his subjects, for in time, they will come to love and respect him for it," he said calmly, but loudly.  
  
Everyone looked at the half-naked advice-giver in confusion. Finally, being frustrated with the students not understanding what he was saying, he sighed, then blurted out, "Well?! What are you waiting for? Our new ruler deserves applause!"  
  
And with that, starting with loud cheers and clapping from guards Mikey and Vince (they were still a bit shocked, but realized the bravery of their friend to reveal such information about himself), everyone slowly but surely began cheering for the new royal couple. It didn't take long for chants of Spinelli's name to be heard. T.J. let out a long-contained sigh of relief, not sure what everyone's feelings were about him and his girl, but glad that they were at least cheering now. He motioned for Spinelli to join him, and she did, putting his arm around her and waving to everyone.  
  
The Ashleys, absolutely ticked off about the attention their enemies were getting, quickly left the scene, as did Randall, who this time, left with a smile on his face, knowing that T.J. would soon suffer, thanks to him. However, as T.J. continued enjoying the cheers, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another girl running away from the crowd at top speed, as if she was scared.....or really sad about something. He didn't get a good look at her; all he noticed was that she had brown hair, in pigtails. T.J. thought, "Do I know her from somewhere?" 


	7. Reactions& The Beginning Of A Scheme

CHAPTER 7: REACTIONS.....& THE BEGINNING OF A SCHEME  
  
Soon after the gathering of the grades had ended (with students still whispering to one another), Vince, Mikey, and Gus (who had to climb up to the throne), all rushed to T.J. and Spinelli, who were seated closely to one another on the big throne. Both Spinelli and T.J. rolled their eyes in knowing what was coming next.  
  
A smiling Mikey began. "Oh my gosh, you guys, I don't believe it! You're really in love?"  
  
T.J. then took Spinelli's hand and responded, "Yeah, Mikey. We like each other a lot."  
  
Suddenly, Vince cut in with waving hands, showing he still was overcome by the news. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second! You mean to tell me that you......and you......" he said, pointing to both of them, "....are boyfriend and girlfriend?! Wh-When did this happen?!"  
  
"Right before summer," Spinelli responded. Before the three boys could even express shock over how long the couple kept their secret, Spinelli continued. "Guys, it's the coolest thing, there's nothin' like it! I don't even remember why I thought kissin' was disgusting in the first place! It's great!"  
  
Vince and Gus looked at each other with confused expressions and asked, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it really is great!" T.J. told them.  
  
"Look, guys," Vince cut in, "I know you're my friends and all, so I'm trying to....accept this, but I'm gonna need some time with this. I'm not like Mikey, I'm not used to this kind of stuff."  
  
"Yeah," Gus agreed, "I mean, it was different two years ago, when it was just the vow of the straws forcing you to, but I can't imagine anyone actually LIKING kissing. Even my parents do it only because they're married and they have to."  
  
"Oh, grow up, Gus," Spinelli said. "Parents kiss because they like it, and they like each other, just like us. Besides, it's cool.......and a couple of times, we even used our tongues!", she said slyly.  
  
"Spinelli!" T.J. exclaimed in shock. "We weren't supposed to tell them THAT!"  
  
Vince and Gus groaned in disgust, while Mikey smiled even more. Gus finally said, "Oh, man! That's gross!"  
  
"What's gross?"  
  
All five friends turned around to see Gretchen walking towards them. "I just came from the restroom," she explained. "So, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Vince said excitedly. "T.J. and Spinelli.....they're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"  
  
At first, Gretchen's facial expression was the same plain one she had when she first arrived. But when she saw T.J.'s concerned look, she got the message.  
  
With a quick surprised expression, she responded, "What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure; they only announced it to the entire playground a while ago," Vince told her.  
  
"Really?" Gretchen continued acting. "The whole playground? Wow, weren't you nervous, T.J.? Admitting something like.....THAT to all the kids?" she asked half-seriously, since she had no idea he was already prepared to tell everyone.  
  
"A little," T.J. answered, "But, I'm just glad we don't have to sneak around anymore." He looked at Gretchen while saying this, who flashed him a smile.  
  
There was a ten-second pause.  
  
"So, uhhhh....." Gus began timidly, "What do we all do now?"  
  
After another shorter pause, Spinelli blurted, "Aw, c'mon guys, this doesn't really change anything. We can still hang out, play, and joke around. We can still be close. It's just that....well, me and T.J.'ll be a bit closer, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, Spinelli's right," Gretchen agreed. "This doesn't have to be a big change."  
  
Getting into the mood, Vince made a suggestion. "Hey, who's up for a quick game of kickball before the bell?"  
  
After a unanimous agreement from the rest, all six friends joined some other students on the kickball field.  
  
Throughout the rest of the school day, students (and even teachers) were displaying various reactions to T.J. and Spinelli's 'union'. Some couldn't care less. Some were immediately supportive, like Swinger Girl, The Diggers, and Butch. Most of the second graders (who remembered the two fondly from their kindergarten years, Spinelli as 'Queen Spinuddi', T.J.as their 'honorary kindergartener'), even though they didn't really understand what Spinelli and T.J. were doing, still thought good of them. Even Ms. Grotke gave knowing smiles to both of them during class, and even held them back after class for an embarrassing talk about 'the beauty of their young relationship'.  
  
However, not everyone thought their being together was that great. Besides Randall and the Ashleys, there was another who had a problem with the new relationship. Her name.......Finster.  
  
Truth be told, Muriel Finster liked both Spinelli and T.J., despite their troublemaking ways. Spinelli reminded her of herself at 11, smart, feisty, and not taking crap from anybody. T.J., to her, was a young version of the kind of men she always liked - nice, handsome guys who weren't intimidated by a woman of power or independence. She always thought that the secret to a relationship that lasts forever is a man with a woman in charge of their relationship. Not to say that the woman should just bark orders and the man should do everything she says like a robotic slave, but that he should feel so secure about his feelings for his woman, that he would always do anything she asked of him. At the same time, even though the woman knows she can get her man to do anything, she never forgets that she is his woman, and because of that and her love towards him, she'll do anything for him, also. Yet, the majority of relationships in the world was the opposite - wives being 'submissive' to their husbands, the husband being the utmost head and king of everything, no equality, no 50-50, while he secretly cheated on her, or neglected her. Just the thought of these facts angered Muriel Finster. But in any case, she still thought that not only were the two too young to be together, but having TWO regular troublemakers instead of one, have rule over the playground was very risky. She had dealt with, and broken up, sixth-grade couples before, but this time, she decided to leave it alone - for now. For now, she would keep a close eye on the so-called 'royal couple', to make sure that no fragile pre-teen emotions would be shattered. Yet, something in the back of her experienced brain was telling her that it was only a matter of time, before something very wrong would occur between the two. She had seen it far too many times before not to know.  
  
The day passed, and finally, the after-school bell had rung. Of course, all of the students burst out of the school as if it was a deep sea, and they had just resurfaced for air after hours of agony. T.J. walked out of the school doors, looking for his girl, who happened to be just behind him.  
  
"Lookin' for someone?" she asked him jokingly, knowing it was her he was trying to find.  
  
"Spinelli, there you are! I was wondering if....." T.J. stopped and noticed that Skeens, the petty thug, was staring at the two while walking past them, his face obviously showing his thoughts about them: "I can't believe those two are kissy-kissy lovers! I don't care if they are the king and queen! They're disgusting!!"  
  
Ignoring the hatred, T.J. continued, ".....if you'd like to walk home together."  
  
Spinelli answered, "Oh, sorry, Teej. My folks are pickin' me up. Some stuff about...."  
  
Just then, Spinelli noticed that Kristin Kurst, a.k.a. Kurst The Worst, was looking at her and T.J., then rolled her eyes, as if to say, "Oh great, there's the royal dorky couple."  
  
Before Spinelli could lunge at Kurst and start trouble, T.J. noticed what happened and held her back. "Now, Spinelli," T.J. warned her, "We both knew this was gonna happen once we told. Just give it some time; they'll get used to us."  
  
Suddenly not in the mood for trouble anymore, she quickly said, "You're right.....you're right. I guess I can ignore it if you can." After fully regaining her composure, she continued, "Anyway, my parents keep sayin' they don't want me to spend TOO much time wit'cha, so they're pickin' me up today."  
  
"Oh, okay," T.J. said, sounding a bit sad.  
  
"Uh, you WILL call me later tonight, right?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure, of course!" T.J. answered brightly.  
  
Just then, Spinelli could see her father's car in the distance. After a quick look-around, she gave T.J. a quick peck on the cheek and ran off with a just-as-quick "Bye, Teej!".  
  
As she ran to her father's car, which had just pulled up, T.J. smiled, holding his cheek, then started his familiar journey home. At first, he was saying his 'byes' to a few friends, until he saw a girl sitting on the ground, close to the school, looking sad. He then realized - it was the same brown-haired girl who ran off during his 'gathering of the grades'. He had to go over and see if he recognized her.  
  
"Hey, there," T.J. said to her.  
  
The girl stood up and raised her head so that T.J. could see her face clearly. It took a couple of seconds, but he finally recognized her.  
  
"Oh, hey, King T.J.," she responded sadly but politely.  
  
"Megan?!" T.J. exclaimed.  
  
It was Megan, one of T.J.'s classmates in fourth grade. She used to sit behind him, and she, like nearly everyone else, still had her old look: brown hair in pigtails with purple scrunchies, white blouse, reddish-orange jacket, purple skirt, knee-high white socks, and black shoes. Also like back then, she was still a bit shorter than T.J., and had full lips, almost like Spinelli's.  
  
"So, you remember my name," she said jokingly.  
  
"No, it's just.....I haven't seen you around in so long, I.......I thought you left Third Street....."  
  
"I didn't leave.......I've just been in different classes, keeping to myself in the library. You mean you haven't even seen me during assembly?" she explained.  
  
"No......what happened to your eyes?" T.J. asked her. "They're kinda red. Were you......Were you crying or something?"  
  
Megan sighed and said, "Yes, King T.J.," still sounding polite yet a bit annoyed this time.  
  
"You know, you don't have to call me 'King' after school," T.J. informed her. "Why were you crying? Did someone hit you or something?"  
  
Megan said, "No, It's just.....", but she couldn't continue.  
  
"Just what?" T.J. asked, interested.  
  
"Well...." she began, "What if I told you that something got.....RAN away from me, and I wanted him.....I mean, it.....to come back, but I think it may be gone forever?"  
  
T.J. was confused. "What in the world is she talking about?" He thought to himself. "A puppy? A toy? Maybe her dad left her and her mom or something. I'd better be careful."  
  
With that, T.J. responded, "Well, if you think there's a good chance IT may not be coming back, maybe you should work on trying to forget about it, and moving on, you know."  
  
"But I don't wanna forget! I can't forget!" She blurted out. She was looking at T.J. and he noticed that she was about to cry again. It was obvious to him now that what she really wanted to hear was someone agreeing with her hopes, whatever they were. He took a different approach.  
  
"Well, In that case, maybe I could be wrong. Maybe if you hold out long enough, it'll come back to you, and it'll never leave you again," he told her, with optimism in his voice.  
  
"You....you really think so, Ki - I mean, T.J.?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, sure, like when I was eight, and I lost Fusion - my puppy - "  
  
Megan gave a little laugh. "You named your dog after a superhero?" she asked him, finally sounding happy.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of it," T.J. replied, jokingly trying to sound defensive. "Anyway, he ran away for three months, but one day, I heard some running around in the backyard. I looked outside, and there he was, dirty and skinny, but it was him. From that day on, I always kept a chain on him, to make sure he didn't run away again. So, you know, never lose hope."  
  
Megan smiled and said, "Thanks, T.J., you really made me feel better." Then, without warning, she hugged him hard.  
  
T.J. immediately became nervous and quickly looked around, hoping no one saw and got the wrong idea. He didn't see anyone. After a full six seconds, she slowly let go, smiled at him, and finally said, "Bye, T.J.!". She just grabbed her bag and walked off. A bit confused about what just happened, T.J. got his bag and started walking home (which happened to be in a different direction from where she was walking), almost as if he never even talked to her.  
  
As she walked away, Megan held her hand to her chest, as if to feel her heartbeat. She turned around to look at T.J. walking off, and smiled again.  
  
Just then, Randall shot up out of a nearby bush. "Well, well, well, isn't this interesting?" 


	8. The Talk Of Changes& The Plan Of Big Cha...

CHAPTER 8: THE TALK OF CHANGES.....AND THE PLAN OF BIG CHANGE  
  
For awhile, nothing much happened in Third Street, other that people getting used to things. Most of the students were happy with the rule of King T.J., who helped anyone out whenever he could, even though it could be tiring sometimes. Queen Spinelli wasn't as nice, of course, using her half of the power to lord over her enemies whenever she could, most especially the Ashleys, who were still thinking of a revenge plan. Everyone also got used to the occasional hand-holding and hugging from the royal couple. They also got used to the harder work that a new grade brought them. T.J. and Spinelli got used to being seen as one couple instead of as two kids.  
  
One day after school, T.J. decided to go over to Spinelli's house just to talk. He went up to the Spinelli's house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was Flo Spinelli, smiling wide as soon as she saw him.  
  
"T.J.!" she exclaimed, "Oh, Bob! T.J.'s here!"  
  
T.J. rolled his eyes, preparing for the embarrassing comments that were sure to follow.  
  
"Ooooohhh, just look at you!" exclaimed Mrs. Spinelli. "I still can't believe my little girl has such a cute little boyfriend already!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Mrs. Spinelli," T.J. said uncomfortably. "I mean, it's just me....."  
  
Still smiling wide, Mrs Spinelli said, "Oh, I know, but...."  
  
"Hey, lookee here! My future son-in-law!" said a voice approaching from the kitchen. Mr. Spinelli came out straight to T.J. and stuck his hand out, saying, "Put 'er there, Teej!"  
  
T.J. always regretted this. Every time the same thing happened, but he knew there was no avoiding it. So he stuck his hand out to Mr. Spinelli's and started to shake. Then.....  
  
"Awwww, would'ja feel that grip! Ah, I tell ya Flo, this one's a definite keeper!"  
  
"Well, of course. Bob! I mean, she HAS liked him for about two years now." Then she turned to T.J. and continued, "Oh, but T.J., remember, you and Ashley are still kids, so there's no need to.....go fast with your relationship, okay?"  
  
Mr. Spinelli stopped her and said, "Wh-h-h-hoa, whoa, Flo! Calm down, we know he's a good kid! We can trust him!"  
  
"Well, I know that...." Mrs. Spinelli told him, "....I'm just telling him to keep things the simple and beautiful way they are, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, but don't embarrass the boy!", Mr Spinelli told her. T.J. let out a sigh at this, knowing that Mr. Spinelli was speaking out against something he was doing himself.  
  
Then Spinelli quickly came down the stairs, fixing her red shirt. She heard her mother saying that T.J. had arrived, and hurried to put some clothes on (after a shower) and get him, to save him from her parents. She gave a quick "Hey, Teej", grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs, while telling her parents, "Me an' Teej are just gonna talk for awhile, you guys".   
  
"Okay, sweetie," Mrs. Spinelli said, waving to them as they disappeared.  
  
In a matter of seconds, T.J. and Spinelli were in her room. T.J. felt so comfortable in Spinelli's (as well as Gretchen's) room, both were nothing like his sister's. No make-up, dolls, boy band posters, or pink colors. Just cool science-y stuff at Gretchen's. Even better, Spinelli's room had action figures, video games, a punching bag, wrestling posters, and Puddle Of Mudd's "Blurry" playing low in the background. She recently started liking "in-between" MTV rock groups, groups not as 'serious' as Korn, but not as 'light' as Blink-182.  
  
"Man, I can't believe them!" Spinelli said after closing her door.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Spinelli, they're just being parents, that's all," T.J. said while turning on her PlayStation 2 (she always had Tekken 4 in the console). He tossed a controller to Spinelli and continued, looking at the game loading up on her T.V. screen. "You know, my folks act the same way when you're not around."  
  
"Really? I thought they just treated me nicer than before, that's all," Spinelli said.  
  
"Nope, and another weird thing is, they even once argued about which one of them would talk to me about something," T.J. informed her. "And I don't even have a clue what it is!"  
  
"Weird," Spinelli said. "Well, anyway, did you already do that math homework Ms. Furley gave us?"  
  
"Hah! No way! I still don't get that basic geometry stuff," T.J. answered. "Why does she have to be so hard anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, I know! Why couldn't she stick to teachin' fourth grade, an' let Ms. Grotke teach sixth grade? She's nuthin' but a pain!" Spinelli told him. On the game, she chose Craig Marduk.  
  
"Heeey, let's forget about school for a second," T.J. said to her. He chose Kazuya Mishima.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. So.....how d'ya think everybody feels about us now?  
  
"Well, we're barely getting any looks now. I'm guessing Third Street's finally getting used to us."  
  
"Man! I still can't believe we're gettin' this free ride! Fifth grade was nuthin' like this. You know I made Mundy feed me Winger-Dingers at second recess? How cool was that?"  
  
"Uh.....yeah......y'know, Spinelli, I'm thinkin' maybe you should cool it on the whole 'power abuse' thing. I mean, we won't be king and queen forever. Some people might hold a grudge."  
  
"So what? Who cares?" Spinelli said frigidly. "Hah! Round one goes to Spinelli!"  
  
"It's not over yet," T.J. informed her, since she had to win one more round. "Anyway, I mean, I thought we would be all about justice - "  
  
"And we are! Teej, remember when Mundy left those rotten eggs in my desk last year, and I couldn't do anything about it 'cause Prickly put me on probation? Well, justice says he feeds me Winger-Dingers, or I send him to the dodge ball wall!" Spinelli told him with an evil laugh.  
  
Since it was obvious that he wasn't making any headway with her authoritarian ways, he sighed and changed the subject. "So, Spinelli......you think the gang's really the same? Y'know, with us together and all?"  
  
"Sure!" Spinelli answered honestly. "Mikey's sure rootin' for us, an' Gretch an' the little jarhead are fine with it. Even Vince stopped givin' us that 'I still don't believe it' look. Everything's the same."  
  
"No, I mean.....okay, remember all the things we used to do with them? Like kickball, basketball, cartoon call-out? Well, how come we don't do that stuff anymore? All we do is hang out together and talk to the guys on the phone. Outside of school, we hardly ever see them......Yes!!"  
  
"Hey, no fair! I was backed up on a wall!" Spinelli claimed. "I'll get you this round. Anyway, so we don't see each other as much as before, so what? It's not like we all broke up or somethin'."  
  
"You don't think that something's changed big-time? I mean, we're a couple now, and our friends are technically below us. I'm just not sure all these.....divisions could be any good for us, is all I'm saying. I mean really, what's goin' on?"  
  
"What's goin' on is.....uhn!......is we're growin' up, Teej," Spinelli replied, while trying to knock T.J.'s character down. "That's what people do!"  
  
"But Spinelli, don't you wish sometimes that things were back to the way they were?"  
  
Right then, T.J. finished off Spinelli's character with a spinning uppercut. T.J. then said, "All right!! I never beat you with Kazuya befo - "  
  
But he noticed that Spinelli was quiet for the first time. He turned to look at her, and he saw a sad-yet-confused look on her face.  
  
"Spinelli?"  
  
A short pause followed, then Spinelli finally spoke. "So what'cha tryin' to say, T.J.? You don't want us to be together anymore or somethin'?"  
  
T.J. was very surprised to hear this. "What? N-No, of course not!" he told her, throwing down the controller and putting his arm around her. She turned her eyes away from him.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Spinelli.....all I was saying was that all these changes, I'm still not used to them yet, y'know? For six years, we've been friends and now....all these.....emotions and stuff.....and now I finally have some power, I mean REAL authority, y'know? Not like that time when I was principal for a day....."  
  
Spinelli smiled at this, remembering what a good day that was. For a while, she and the others thought they had lost him, but he came back, in a big way.   
  
T.J. continued, ".....I guess what I'm trying to say is.....you REALLY think we're ready for all these changes?"  
  
Spinelli looked at him again and gave an honest answer to his question. "Teej, you gotta understand like I do, change doesn't have to be a bad thing. I mean, look at me. Months ago, I was just some punk kid who thought real happiness was when I got tickets to 'Doomsday Slamfest'. Now I know that hangin' out with you is all I need to have a good time. I mean, yeah, Gretch and the others are all right, but it's you I like. Another thing is, I like it better havin' you as a boyfriend. It's like my mom said; I'm not the same girl I was in third grade. I'm startin' to really LIKE boys now."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I remember," T.J. replied, both referring to her Johnny V. crush.  
  
"Anyway, all I'm sayin' is, don't be scared. Change might not be good all the time, but in this case, it definitely is," Spinelli told him. Then she gave him a small peck on the cheek and asked, "Right?"  
  
T.J. smiled. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure why he felt so uncomfortable about having Spinelli as his girlfriend. He replied, "Yeah, I guess it is", and then kissed her on her lips. Spinelli snuggled up to his chest and T.J. rested his cheek on her head and hugged her.   
  
After a few seconds, T.J. finally said, "Hey, speaking of change......I was wondering if ......y'know.......maybe I could start calling you Ash - "  
  
"NO WAY," Spinelli said sternly but lovingly. "Teej, I love ya, but other than my parents, NOBODY uses my first name. You know that."  
  
For the next hour, they stayed like this and continued to play video games, until it was finally time for T.J. to go home.  
  
The next morning at first recess, things on the playground were pretty regular, except for a certain meeting in the Ashley's clubhouse. All four Ashleys and Randall (snuck in for no one else to see) were inside, finishing their plan to ruin the reign of the playground's king and queen.  
  
"So, Megan, huh?" Ashley B. asked Randall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! A couple of days ago!" Randall replied.  
  
"Like, wait a second. You only saw her hug him, right?", Ashley A. asked. Randall nodded, and she continued, "Well, that doesn't mean anything.....she was probably, like, thanking him for something!"  
  
"I don't think so, Ashley A. Like, remember how she always used to try to be around him back in fourth grade? She probably still likes him!" Ashley B. reminded her.  
  
"Like, gaaah! How pathetic was that?! Like when we had to choose seats? She went straight behind him!" Ashley Q. said.  
  
"Oh, yeah! And how about that day when the school went against King Bob and his, like, stupid pyramid? You could totally see she was trying to get with him then!" Ashley B. added.  
  
"Oh, oh, but the worst one had to be Picture Day! Remember? She was so crushed when he didn't say anything about her dress that day.....although, who could blame him, with that hideous sky blue blouse-and-dress ensemble she had on?" Ashley Q. said coldly.  
  
"Yaaah! And notice, she STILL took the time to try to get a spot behind him in the picture!" Ashley B. said.  
  
"All right, that's enough! We're wasting time here!" Ashley A. shouted, abruptly ending her friends' trip down memory lane. She then said, "First of all, no more stupid reminiscing about fourth grade. You all know that wasn't a good year for us. All right, here's what we know. Spin-ugly likes T.J. and is his girlfriend. Megan OBVIOUSLY still likes T.J. and is upset because he has a girlfriend. We want to break up T.J. and Spin-ugly. Solution.....simple. Have Spinelli find out that T.J.'s like, totally seeing Megan behind her back! Then we just sit back, and watch all the drama unfold!"  
  
"But, how do we do that, Ashley A.?" asked Ashley B. "Like, even if Megan likes Detweiler, we can't expect them to, like, just get together. We don't even know if he likes her back!"  
  
"Ashley B.'s totally right," Ashley Q. agreed. "Like, how do we get little miss Queen Spi-smelly to think her royal boy's with another loser girl? It's not like she'll just believe anyone who tells her."  
  
After a pause, Ashley smiled and said, "Well, we'll just have to get some evidence for her, now, won't we?". She then quickly turned to Randall and said to him, "Weems! I've waited long enough! Part two of my plan is being done today! Oh, and you're gonna need some equipment this time....."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
(I REALLY, REALLY want this story to just END!! It's not that I hate it, far from it, but it's taking up so much of my time, especially with new ideas and angles always popping up! But I WILL finish it, and soon. To be more precise, if I don't finish this entire story by the end of January, it means I'll most likely do a long pause, like last time [Although I'm pretty sure it'll be done by then]. MORE REVIEWS.......PLEASE!!) 


End file.
